I've missed you, love
by OrangeLilyBlossom
Summary: Just a little Sirius and Hermione fluffy One-shot.


_A/N: I felt like writing another Sirius Hermione one-shot. What can I say I think they belong together!_

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything in the Harry Potter world, I just like to play there!_

"Siri? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked with a big smile on her face bending down to give the dog a hug. "Don't change Neville's here for a few days." She whispered in his ear. Sirius gave a soft bark to let her know he understood. She walked back into the apartment letting Sirius pass so she could close the door.

"Do you want something to eat Padfoot?" Sirius nodded his head following Hermione into the kitchen.

"Hey Hermione have you seen my lesson plans for next week? I seem to have forgotten where I put them." Neville asked from the spare room where he was staying till break was over from school in 2 days.

"There on the counter Neville." Hermione told him with her hands buried in the fridge. Neville appeared around the corner, "Thanks I've been going crazy trying to find them. And what's with the dog?" Neville asked spotting Padfoot by Hermiones feet.

"Oh I'm watching him for one of the neighbors, his names Padfoot, and he's super friendly. Do you want anything to eat?" Hermione asked him as she continued to pull various things from the fridge.

"No I'm about to go eat with Luna I just had to find my lesson plans before I forgot about them." Neville carried his folder down the hall, reappearing a minute later with his coat slung over his arm.

"I'm off and will be back late so I'll probably just see you in the morning." He kissed her cheek before disappearing out the door for the night.

"Give it a minute before you change, he might have forgotten something." Sirius sat patiently at her feet while she checked the door, with no sign of him returning she turned back around to see Sirius Black looking incredibly gorgeous in a pair of dark blue jeans with a white button shirt, and of course barefoot which made him look like he belonged there. He was looking at all the dishes on the counter so Hermione walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her chin on his shoulder. His arms went over top of hers to hold them securely in place. Hermione nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed it causing the man to sigh in contentment.

"I have missed you, love. Waiting for this trial when I know that I'll be cleared of all charges is just ridiculous. And thank you for lying to Neville, I didn't want him to stick around so I could explain that I'm not a murderer." He turned around in her arms and kissed her soundly before picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"I can make dinner, if you'll keep me company." Hermione bushed his face with her ginger, "I would be more then happy to do that, I've missed you too you know. The only reason I haven't come to see you more is because Neville's been here."

"I know love I'm not holding it against you, but I couldn't wait for you to come to me so I decided to come to you. It seemed the much easier solution for both of us even if I do have to be Padfoot for a while."

"He leaves in 2 days and then you can be your charming gorgeous self all the time."

"Hermione! I am shocked at you! Have you been staring at my bum this whole time? I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Hermione was laughing so hard that she was bent double over with tears rolling down her face. It took Hermione a few minutes to pull herself together enough to be able to speak.

"Darling, I stare at every part of you every single chance I get. I can't help it that you so damn sexy and that every time I see you without a shirt on I want to ravish you." Sirius crushed his lips to hers, why she ever agreed to date him, he would never know but he would make sure that she never changed her mind.

Sirius pulled away from her intoxicating lips, "so about that ravishing? Does that feeling only occur when I don't have a shirt on or are there other times that it applies too?"

"It's applying right now if you will stop talking, love and do something about it." Hermione replied staring into his eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he replied picking her up and carrying her down the hall into her bedroom. All dinner preparations forgotten for the next several hours.


End file.
